Here Comes the Baby
by stephthewriter2
Summary: Rob and Maggie have been happily married during the months they've been together, but when the unexpected happens, Maggie is excited to be a mother but is Rob ready to admit he's going to be a father? (TV show Rob)


He was in the kitchen making coffee when Maggie came to greet him. But this time it was seductively, she looked serious. Rob, though, smiled when she came in the room but when he saw the look on her face, he asked, "Maggie, what's wrong?"

"Rob, I've got some news," said she gravely while she waved her hands. "I'm pregnant."

"What?!"

"I'm not kidding. You know from last night. I just took a pregnancy test and its saying positive." She was holding one and showed it to Rob. Rob walked closer and for sure it did read Positive.

"You've got to be kidding me!" said he outraged. "But I don't want to have a baby!"

"Then why did you do it on me?" It was hard for Rob to answer that.

"Sorry, it's just…" he hesitated for a while. "I love you Maggie."

"So, what do you say?" she asked him, now happily. "Ready to have a baby?"

"No!" said he disgusted. "We talked about this before! I don't want to have a baby!"

"Are you going to say that I'll have to abort it?"

"Can you?" Maggie stared at Rob incredulously.

"Are you kidding me? Why would you say that?" Now Rob looked apprehensive than her. "We'll be parents! Aren't you at least happy about this?" Rob sighed.

Rob really did want Maggie to be happy but he just couldn't see the upside to this. He couldn't say anything about the matter.

"Let's go tell my parents," Maggie smiled.

"What, now?" said Rob without expecting the speech.

"Yeah. My parents would flip about this." Maggie quickly said before Rob could say another word, "I'll go get the car keys."

Rob watched her leave the room. He couldn't anything so he went to change from his pajamas to his everyday clothes. Maggie was already dressed so she had to wait.

Hector, Fernando, Rosa, and Maggie's grandmother were inside the house when Rob and Maggie came in. Rosa went to hug Maggie instantly while Hector also gave the same introduction to Rob.

"Best friend," said he enjoyed while Rob cringed his face.

"Okay," Rob heard Maggie say. "Mom. Rob and I have some news." She looked back to Rob. "You want to tell them honey?"

Hector let go of Rob that Rob straightened his shirt and said out loud though nervously, "Well, Maggie and I…. we're pregnant."

Rosa gasped out loud and immediately hugged Maggie again such as Abuelita. Fernando walked to Rob and said with a fake smile, "Great! You knocked up my daughter."

Hector congraluted Rob, "Good job best friend." He hugged him again.

"Did you just find out?" Rosa asked her daughter.

Maggie responded happily, "Yeah, I did."

"Felicitaciones Margarita," said Abuelita delighted.

The women were clearly excited about the news and the men were to just not one person. Rob still looked at Maggie doubtful when he heard her mother say, "You're going to keep it will you?"

"Of course!" He saw Maggie say that enthusiastically.

"I'll come with you when you have to know the sex. If it's a boy you can call it Alejandro or if it's a girl you can call it Lupe."

"Mom, I'll think of my own choices for the names. Rob and I have to talk about that."

"Okay, okay." But Rosa wanted more information. She kept talking. "But you have to be prepared for this Maggie. I'll buy you a crib, some baby stuff, and we'll throw a baby shower. I'll plan it all out for you."

This clearly wasn't a good day for Rob. The more and more he heard Rosa talking about all the preparations the more he was uncomfortable with the thought. He wanted to talk to Maggie about it that he went to her while Rosa went in the kitchen to make some snacks.

"I'm still not so sure about this Maggie," said he.

"Rob, it's okay," she said reassuringly. "I thought you want to get along with my family. Having the baby is a good idea! They'll love you for it." Rob stared at her suspiciously.

She was right about that. Rob always wanted to gain respect and fit in with her family, maybe having the baby would be the best way to be finally accepted. It could work.

"I guess you're right," said he. "I'm just still not so sure about this."

"You'll be fine!"

While Maggie went to talk with her grandmother Fernando went to talk with Rob.

"Being a father can be scary Rob," said the Mexican father. "But there is something to it."

"What is it?" Rob asked.

"Accept defeat." Rob looked at him quizzically. "With a kid you're not that free anymore, its hell. You not only have to protect yourself but also the wife and kid."

"Is that what you did?" Fernando laughed.

"Are you kidding? Of course, I did. For many years I've had to keep a wall surrounding Maggie, or else she'll elope with an idiot." Rob hanged his head.

"We almost had another moment there."

"Did you tell your old man?"

"No, not yet."

"Don't you think he would know?"

"I'll send him a text."

"Hey suit yourself." Rob took out his cellphone while Fernando watched him. He typed a message that made Fernando scoff.

"You're as bad as I was back then."

Rob looked back to Fernando and queried him, "Back then?" Fernando grinned. "What am I supposed to do?"

"There is one thing…" Fernando leaned closer to Rob as if he was going to whisper something privately. "…just listen to what Maggie has to say about the baby. Whatever she wants you have to do it for her. It's a nightmare but you'll have to do it. Don't fight."

It was when Fernando mentioned "nightmare" is what got Rob concerned. He had no idea what he had in store but nightmare was the right answer.

Months were starting to pass by that Maggie was getting bigger and she was behaving how Rob never thought she would. He kept asking Fernando on how to handle a pregnant wife while Maggie had a lot advice from her mother. Rosa did come by one day with baby items for them. Rob wasn't there to see it since he was at work while Maggie was home.

"Thanks Mom," said Maggie while she held out a baby's shirt.

"Do you know now what you're having?" Rosa asked curiously.

"I haven't told Rob yet but it's a girl."

"Why didn't you tell him yet?"

"Well, Mom, I don't want to rush him too fast. I thought usually it takes time to consider it."

"You have to tell everything to the husband about the baby Maggie! No matter what they say the husband has to be involved."

Rob came home soon enough that he saw Maggie and Rosa in his living room. Maggie went to kiss him "Hello" while Rosa only waved her hand.

"But you know what?" said Rosa. Rob and Maggie looked over to her. "I've heard on the news that there's some gang roaming around. So, you two better be careful."

"Yeah, I've heard," said Rob while he put his suitcase by the door. "Are those baby clothes?"

"Of course. What else are they? Are you going to tell him Maggie?"

"Tell me what?" Rob looked to his wife.

Maggie looked at him for a moment and then told her mother to leave. Rosa accepted it and kissed her daughter good-bye. The couple went to sit on the couch and Maggie started talking.

"I've got the news of the baby's gender Rob."

"Oh yeah? What is it then?"

"It's a girl." Rob looked at Maggie's growing stomach surprised.

"In there?" He pointed to her womb. Maggie nodded.

Rob was in complete shock that he really didn't know what else to say. He's going to be a father, a father with a daughter; a little girl.

"Aren't you happy about it?" Maggie asked her husband. Rob looked back to her and again hung his head. He was clearly speechless. "What do you think of the name Carla? I've always liked that name."

Maggie waited for an answer but still Rob didn't say anything. It was until a minute that Rob said, "Okay, it's a girl. Carla? Okay." Maggie can tell that Rob was still unnerved about the news. He was shaking his hands and didn't look at her.

"Why can't you abort the baby?" he suggested coldly.

"I'm not going to do that Rob," she snapped. "It's cruel when people suggest that."

"I'm sorry honey." Rob finally looked to her. "It's just that I still don't want the baby."

"We're keeping it. I want to be a mother."

"So is Cher but I don't need that in my house!"

Maggie stared at Rob glaringly and announced, "I think I'm going to stay at my parents' house."

"What? Why?" Maggie got up from the couch while Rob stood up.

"Until you finally accept you're going to be a father I'll come back." That was it. Maggie left the house and Rob was alone inside.

"What have I done?" Rob thought while he sat back on the couch and cupped his face. "Oh God, this is ridiculous." He looked at the baby clothes on the coffee table. Rob took one of the clothes and memory came back to him.

It was when he and Maggie had to baby-sit her cousin's baby and he was left in his relative's house watching the baby. Then came the time that he nearly lost the baby. Rob really did panic there but did at least said good-bye to the baby girl. When he came home that day Rob nearly thought of having a little girl.

Now he's going to have one for sure. He really did love Maggie that night and now that it's happening was still a complete shock. While Maggie was getting bigger he tried to ignore it and was hoping that Maggie would come to her senses to get rid of the baby. He may not want it but Maggie did seem happy about it. Because he didn't know what to do, Rob went to bed without another word.

More days and months went by that Maggie was wondering if Rob would come to his senses. She stayed at her parents' house that she had to explain it to her mom and dad. Rosa wasn't happy with Rob as always but also Fernando was disappointed with him. The two wanted Maggie to be happy and to have a granddaughter. Her whole family was excited about it. Maggie was clearly showing symptoms because her stomach got bigger, now that she was getting close to the delivery.

But knowing that Rob was very skeptical about it didn't help at all. But it was when she got a phone call that scared her the most, then she's ever been in her whole life.

"Maggie?!" it was Rob in a very panicked voice. "Maggie! Call the police! They're here!"

"Rob, are you okay?"

"Get help!"

"What's wrong?"

"No! Go away! Leave me alone!" Rob wasn't yelling at her, he was yelling at someone else.

"Rob? Rob!"

"Go away!"

"Rob!" There was a thumping sound and Rob's petrified begs and then screaming. "Rob! What's going on? Rob!"

Hector, Fernando, and Abuelita were in the living room with Maggie that they heard every single word.

"Put it on speaker Maggie," Fernando told her.

But putting her phone on speaker wasn't the best choice.

"No kids? You're dead man!"

"Get out of here kid! Leave me alone!" There was laughter and Rob's yells. His yells then turned into gasps when there were loud sounds.

 _BANG! THWUMP! BANG! BANG!_

"Was that a gun?" Hector asked.

Fernando didn't hesitate. "Let's go Maggie!" He stood up and headed to the front door while Maggie followed him. Hector sat on the couch shaking staring at Maggie's cell phone such as Abuelita. He picked it up and heard evil laughter.

Fernando and Maggie came to a nearly destroyed house. The pillow couches were upturned such as Rob's desk, books and broken antiques were everywhere on the floor, the closet was rummaged, and all the doors were banged open.

"Rob?!" Maggie called out. "Rob!"

She went into the kitchen and only saw upturned chairs. Then she went to look in the master bedroom. Inside was an ugly sight and Rob.

Some items would've been thrown such as a brush, perfume bottle, and tissue box, but also Rob was over by the corner and blood was surrounding him.

" _Rob!_ " she shrieked. "Dad in here!"

Maggie rushed to her husband while also Fernando came in the room.

Rob was taken immediately to the hospital. Maggie and her family had to wait in the waiting room to hear the information from the doctor. Who also came was Rob's father, George. He was happy to know that he's going to have a granddaughter but was worried about his son.

"Are you due soon Maggie?" he asked her.

"Yeah, but until three weeks," said she. A doctor came to see them that Maggie went to the doctor. "Is he okay?"

"Ma'am, your husband survived. He had a gunshot on his arm and chest but we were able to operate on him. He'll make a full recovery. Did that Skull gang attack him?"

Maggie sighed in relief hearing Rob is going to be okay but agreed it was the Skulls gang.

"You know what they should do?" George suggested. "They should make a war fort and fire the Skull gang like some kind of hero. Like a Civil War reenactment." Fernando chuckled.

"You can see in him a few minutes," said the doctor. The doctor went back to the room while Maggie silently cried. Rosa went to comfort her.

"It's okay Margarita," said Rosa. "It's okay."

"He could've died, Mom," Maggie gasped. "He could've died."

"But he's better now," it was Fernando who said that. Everybody was reassured that also Hector, Abuelita, and George when to Maggie to comfort her. Because Maggie wanted to see her husband, she was allowed in the room later.

Rob was laying on the gurney and had an arm cast on his left arm. He was very relieved to see Maggie come in the room that they kissed.

"It was that gang, wasn't it?" she first asked him.

"It was," he said modestly. "They're terrifying I tell you. And Maggie, I'm sorry. I actually do want the baby. You're happy with it and so will I."

"Thank you Rob." The doctor came in and went to check the IV that was connected to Rob's right arm. It was when he noticed how big Maggie was that he asked,

"When are you due ma'am?"

"Three…oh no." Because she touched her stomach the doctor walked to her. Rob was also concerned. "Oh no. Rob, this is it. This is it."

"Come with me then," the doctor offered.

"Wait, shouldn't I be there?" Rob asked.

"Don't worry sir, we'll take care of her."

For sure Maggie did have her baby. Rob couldn't be in the same room because of his arm. But because he was a stubborn man and wanted to be with Maggie, Rob walked out of the room taking the IV stand with him. But doctors held him back.

It was until an hour that Rob was told he's a father from his doctor. Rob was able to get out of the bed and went to see the baby. He had to get help to walk because he was shot on the left side of his torso. The nurse led him to Maggie. Maggie was clearly tired because her hair was wet and sweat was falling down on her face and body. The doctor gave the baby to Maggie since Rob couldn't move his arm. They saw their baby daughter for the first time. Rob was actually happy to see her.

The two had to stay in the hospital for the one night and were able to leave later. Rob was surprised to see his dad come by while he still had the arm cast on him. Maggie was holding their baby, Carla. They brought her to their house that Maggie's family followed them. Everybody was curious to see Carla.

"She so adorable!" Rosa cried.

"What's her name?" Hector asked.

"Carla," Rob and Maggie said in unison.

Fernando rested his arm on Rob's right shoulder and mentioned, "Isn't it strange that when Maggie gives birth you get injured Rob?" Rob nodded modestly.

"That is true," said George. "But at least it's not a total disaster. Rob and Maggie have their baby and the gang is arrested." Everybody looked at Carla.

Carla was asleep in the baby carrier. Maggie thought that she was a mixture of her and Rob because it seemed that Carla had Rob's nose and Maggie's mouth. Everybody was adored by her.


End file.
